Question: Tiffany did 13 more squats than Luis around noon. Luis did 45 squats. How many squats did Tiffany do?
Explanation: Luis did 45 squats, and Tiffany did 13 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $45 + 13$ squats. She did $45 + 13 = 58$ squats.